Human no more
by Sasskitten
Summary: This is a Vampire Poem. I didn't know where else it should go but here since it involves in particulair anime show. Read and Review please.


**Human no more**

The night wind was getting cold. Everything was growing dark. Just a few nights ago I met him. The way he spoke and the way he treated me swept me off my feet. I knew not his name; I knew not where he lived or anything about him. What was only three nights made me feel like I knew him forever. My heart would race at an unexplainable fast pace. Everyday I would wait. I would wait for him to come my way. Every night around twilight he came.

I would run, run, run to him. My feet being just as fast, as fast as my heart was beating. Leaping into his arms he would embrace me and hug me. Telling me how much he had missed me. Then the night before when he came I kissed him. His smooth cool lips touching my warm lips I felt it. Something both as dry as the sidewalk where it had not rained for a week and something as tasteless as a seed. As I drew back I opened my eyes.

What I saw that felt as dry as the sidewalk where it had not rained for a week and something as tasteless as a seed was something red. Redder then a Rose, as red as blood. It was blood that was dry on his chin and lower lip. I reached out to touch it while asking what happened. He grabbed my hand. His hands were cold like ice. Without a response he took me into his arms. He told me that he promises to tell me. However, not tonight, tonight was going to be a very special night.

Like many women in love I could tell that what he had to say was big. Many questions and possibilities were forming in my mind. He put his hand behind his back and asked me to close my eyes. No matter what it was that had happened to him I trusted him. While my eyes were closed I felt it. Something so gentle caressed my neck and went slowly up to my cheek. My breath left me but only for a moment. This feeling whatever it was I enjoyed it.

He took hold of my hands and I felt them being placed around something thin with very little of a smooth surface. He drew closer to me and began to whisper in my ear. His breath blew gently across the outer parts of my ear and it sent a warm shivering sensation up my spine. He whispered open your eyes. As my eyes opened once more their gaze fell upon a red Rose. My heart felt as if it was leaping out of my body and my body felt as if it could fly.

As I tried to speak my words had deserted me. Leaving me with a slightly open mouth. An open mouth that was soon occupied with a kiss and a slipping of tongues. I felt his body press ever so lightly against mine. The night that I had waited on so eagerly had ended as a strange sound from inside him forced him to leave me early. So I was left. Alone on my doorstep in the now silent night holding a red Rose. The next day was a blur as it had gone by as fast as the wind around me blows.

I had now found myself waiting alone on my doorstep. The rose still in my hand and my heart at a steady pace I waited. This night is not as quiet as the other nights. Cars going in different directions all seeming as if they were racing each other home. But I did not pay any attention as I kept watching my watch. Every hour waiting and holding my breath for the twilight hour. Nine .. Ten .. Eleven .. A quarter till midnight .. One. He was late. Maybe he couldn't make it tonight.

It would be a fright if something happened to keep my love from arriving at twilight. As I started thinking the worst my heart felt as if it was sinking down past my toes. Just then I saw him running up the street. My heart felt like it regained itself and flew up into my brain. I stood up and without a thought or a look I ran to him. It felt as if there was nothing else around me. Every looked like it was a blur, even the sounds of the cars around me mixed together.

I saw his mouth moving as I stepped out into the street. I couldn't hear what he was saying. The only thing I could hear was the beating of my heart. Suddenly something struck me and all went deafly quiet as I found myself on the ground. The next thing I saw could not be described into words. I looked around and saw many people . Some with there hands to there faces and others on their cell phones. All of them looked scared but I did not know why.

Then I felt someone pick me up and as quick as the wind I was flying through the night sky. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. As I was flying in the arms of another I heard a voice. A voice that was so calm and smooth every other night was now shaking and out of breath this night. I tried to look at him, the one that I loved so much but I could not see him clearly. Was I going blind? I asked myself. But I heard his voice again as clear as a church bell.

He said do not be afraid. We landed in the still quiet of a dark forest. The wind that blew made the plant life around me sound as if it was alive. I tried to speak but all that came out was a cough followed by a warm liquid substance from my mouth. As I was laid on the soft fluffiness of the grass and ground beneath me my vision became more blurry. I heard the voice of the love of my life. He told me that he was born nearly four-hundred and eighty-five years ago today.

He was bitten at the age of twenty-one years old and had since then been under the curse of the vampire. He had told me that after so long he never felt alive. Not until he met me just four nights ago. He said that I was the first one to treat him as a human by ignoring the fact that it was only at night that I could see him. He flew thousands of miles each night. Risking that horrible fact that he could be caught and killed by vampires, Lycans, or even humans.

All this made sense and yet no sense at all to me as I listened both to his voice and my fading beating heart. He said that a lifetime without me is like being locked in an endless prison. He took me into his arms and asked me in a still shaking voice if I would consider joining him? We would be together forever and be happy. I spoke again and as I did the same warm liquid came out of my mouth. So instead I nodded. Smiling he pulled me close to him.

I felt a strong sensation that words alone could not express the joy as I felt his lips upon my cooling neck. A single moan escaped my mouth as I felt the pricking of his teeth making their way into my flesh. As my heart started to slow I felt as if a new life was awakening in me. A life that I have never known before. No amount of words could tell you this enjoyment as it was an endless path of a sweet sensation. Even more sweet then sugar and honey.

As he finished and withdrew his fangs I felt my own starting to grow. Biting into his own wrist he shared his warm blood with me. That moment I knew, I knew that it was the end of one life and the birth of another. I asked my love what his name was and smiling he said Jacob. My name his Jacob. Pulling me to my feet we embraced each other under the dark sky. We locked our lips together and I could feel his hands going under my shirt and pressing me firmly against him.

This was both a happy and scary time for me. But despite knowing the truth now. I was okay with it, I didn't mind it one bit, I will take on every bit of trouble, and it didn't matter anymore. He is in love with me and I am in love with him. Our love will last as long as we do and if possible it will be passed down to our children, grand children, and even our great grand children. It will go on down the line. So it doesn't matter one single bit.

It doesn't matter that I am human no more.


End file.
